


【超黄】取暖

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: “车震，没有前因后果”





	【超黄】取暖

张超在停车场找了半天位子，才把车子停下。  
秋天是最适合装逼的季节，风一冷，人消瘦，整个人裹在廓形风衣里，显得他高大又挺拔，黑色的高领毛衣和张超白皙的皮肤形成鲜明的反差。  
张超心里念着“墨镜一戴谁都不爱”，就开始在晚风里进入了偶像剧男主的角色状态。  
他知道自己长腿迈步，大衣的衣角就会被风带起刚好的弧度，车门顺手一关，再用最潇洒的姿势锁了车门把车钥匙往口袋里一丢——要多拉风有多拉风。

张超下了车没走两步，还没掏出打火机给自己点烟，眼前忽然一团黑色的人影朝自己冲了过来，伴随着的是句响响亮亮的“哥哥”。

黄子弘凡一个飞奔而来直接挂在了张超的身上，带着冰凉的寒意扑在张超怀里。  
张超下意识双手接住黄子弘凡抱着——要不是他最近健身，小孩这一下子非把他扑倒在地上不可。

“怎么不在里面等我？”张超一面说着，一面把人放下来，这下才看清黄子弘凡只穿了件套头卫衣，“还是不穿外套就跑出来了？”

张超的声音很厚，又温温柔柔的，在这样凉凉的天里正像吹起的烟一样有温度。

黄子弘凡顺着哥哥放下他的动作落了地，又把手伸进张超的大衣里抱住他取暖。  
“唔，在里面等着好无聊，”黄子找了个无理取闹的小孩子理由，往张超怀里钻，“我的外套不保暖，你的暖和。”

张超知道小粘人精又想撒娇了，索性用大衣把黄子弘凡整个儿的包进怀里，任他在能瞧见马路上人来人往的停车场门口抱着自己取暖。

张超身上有黄子弘凡很喜欢的味道，一点点香水、一点点洗发香波、一点点烟味，混合成暖洋洋的属于他哥哥的气味。  
黄子弘凡把头埋在人的脖颈间嗅闻够了，就抬起头来说“哥我饿了”。

张超的手还紧紧把他搂在自己怀里，对着小孩小小的两片嘴唇啄了一下才道:  
“走，进去吃饭。”

从居酒屋出来的时候，张超自然地往停车场的方向拐，黄子弘凡却拽住他的手。  
“哥哥，刚才吃的太多了，我们顺着路边走走吧。”  
张超就把黄子弘凡的手握起来，牵着他沿着马路走。

黄子弘凡的手很小，他的手却宽大些，于是很容易就能包裹住对方。  
小孩不能喝酒，却拿波子汽水一直不停的灌，手也没暖和过来，握在手里也是凉的。

夜景这种东西其实挺千篇一律，但华灯初上的感觉总是能够营造人间的烟火气，尤其是浸泡在夜色里，加上熙熙攘攘的人，仿佛比日光充沛的白天更适合行走些。

张超在这样的时刻总想着他口袋里那包烟，但他又不想为此放开黄子弘凡的手。

两个人牵着手走着，有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
黄子弘凡在人少的时候，确实要安静些，但也不消停，一边说话，脚下一边还要踢着石子，或者每走到一个路灯底下，就要被自己以路灯为圆点，移动就开始画圆的影子吸引。

两个人顺着路边走了一会儿，烤鱿鱼的香味儿一直往鼻子里钻，但张超在酒足饭饱之后总会有一段时间的贤者模式，食物再香，此刻也提不起他的兴趣。

但黄子弘凡就走不动道儿了。  
他停在烤鱿鱼摊儿旁边，看了一眼价格标牌，对着摊主说:“我要十五块钱的那个。”  
然后就转头看着张超。

张超叹了口气。

买完鱿鱼，两个人又掉头往回走。  
黄子弘凡饶有兴趣的左一根右一根啃掉鱿鱼须，把嘴唇边的孜然粒舔掉，再去考虑鱿鱼头该从哪里下口。

张超看着他的兴致完全被鱿鱼吸引走了，这会儿也没有多余的嘴来跟他聊天。

黄子弘凡一心是没有办法二用的，吃着吃着他就忘记了走路这件事情，站在马路牙子上专心致志的对付烤鱿鱼。  
张超跟着他在旁边站了一会儿，终于双手上上下下的摸口袋，掏出了那盒烟来。

他点烟的时候背过黄子弘凡去。  
第一口吸进肺里，接着又长长的吐出来。

晚风冷的能在这样安静的时候听见响。  
张超又吸了第二口，也有风灌进去，凉的热的气流就互相打架。

张超这根烟抽完时，黄子弘凡的鱿鱼也刚好吃完。  
小孩儿又吐着舌头喊辣，跑进旁边的便利店买水。  
张超站在外面等他，等的无事可做，于是又点了一根烟。

黄子弘凡从便利店里蹦蹦跳跳的出来，拧开矿泉水瓶盖就仰头往嘴里灌，到了张超面前时瓶子里的水已经下去一大半了。

张超偏头吐了口烟出来，道:“喝慢点，要不就别走着喝，万一呛着。”

黄子弘凡又含了一大口在嘴里，鼓着腮帮子一点点把水咽下去。  
他把剩小半瓶的矿泉水丢进垃圾桶，手极自然的去抢张超的烟。

张超的手也下意识的躲开。

“我想抽。”黄子弘凡拽他的袖子。  
“你不行。”  
“为什么啊？”黄子弘凡索性再往路边走一点，靠在墙上不走了，“你们都能抽烟，不让我抽。”

张超站到人面前来，看着闷闷不乐的小孩低头盯自己鞋尖:“小孩子抽什么烟。”  
但还没等黄子弘凡郁闷的心情保持超过一分钟，张超就把那半根烟递给了他。

不知道为什么，他总是拿这个最小的弟弟没办法。

黄子弘凡得了那半根烟，立时又笑起来，另一只手去牵张超的手，撒娇似的握住了来回晃。  
他其实也是会抽烟的，只是不像张超似的离不开。

黄子弘凡猛吸了两口，感受烟冲进肺里时的温度变化，片刻后轻轻的吐出来，在烟雾散开时用冲出喉咙的叹息声表达满足感。

当尼古丁开始进入血液时，有股暖意从他的手指尖麻到了脚底。  
夜的温度是冷的，但他开始暖了起来。  
接着是轻微的晕眩感冲上脑门。

他仰了仰头，就把下一口烟吐向张超的方向。

张超把眼睛眯了起来，盯着黄子弘凡吐烟时噘起的嘴，看见变得极薄的烟雾从对方的唇里飘散出来。  
他抢过人手里的烟，吸进了一口，又把烟头丢在地上踩灭，接着就按住黄子弘凡的肩膀吻了上去。

黄子弘凡在被吻住的片刻紧紧的抱住对方，张开嘴接受张超的舌头和那团带有温度的烟雾一同入侵自己的口腔。  
无形的雾气从两人接吻的间隙逃跑出来，而有形的唇舌却紧紧的纠缠着。

张超含着黄子弘凡的舌尖吻，吻里能一一感知这一晚刺身、汽水、鱿鱼和烟残留在他舌头上的味道。  
味道是人间最有烟火气的东西。

张超紧紧的抱着他的小王子吻着，生怕他下一刻连这味道也消散了，回到自己的星球去。

张超急切的把黄子弘凡塞进车的副驾，放倒了座椅，伏上去继续把人吻住，才带上了车门，把冷空气隔绝在车窗的外面。  
冷空气“生生”的响，也随着车门那“砰”的一下被关在外面，变成黑夜里远得像千里之外的声音。

而车内狭小的空间里的空气就立时变得活起来，被两个人拥抱接吻拉扯衣服的声音填满。  
黄子弘凡急切的去解张超的皮带，但因为夜色里可见度太低，和忙着跟张超接吻，总是不得章法。

张超最后一下重重的勾着黄子弘凡的舌头，把人放开，微微直起身子来脱掉大衣，去解开黄子弘凡解了半天的皮带。  
已经硬起来的阴茎迫不及待的随着他褪下内裤的动作弹出来，被黄子弘凡有些凉的手握住。

两人太久没有做过。  
黄子弘凡躺在张超身下喘着，眼睛里带着点泪水:  
“哥哥，你要拿它给我取暖么？”

张超也喘着，他收了平时那副笑脸，身体也因为喘气和对方的手抚摸自己的性器而抖动，微张着嘴看人时带了点少见的冷冽。

他继续按着黄子弘凡的肩膀吻他，背部弓起好看的线条，被紧身的黑色毛衣包裹出最真实的形状，像匹散发侵略气息的狼。  
黄子弘凡的手还在帮他撸动着，他的手顺着黄子瘦削的身体往下摸，探到腰下把他的裤子连着内裤直接扒下来。

张超的车还没来得及换上冬款的棉毛坐垫，仍然是夏款的，尚没被两人隔着衣物的体温暖和过来，那触感激得黄子弘凡一阵颤栗。  
两人摸索了一阵才找出在这狭小空间里把裤子完全脱下来的方法。  
黄子弘凡张开了腿，在张超把阴茎抵在他股间时攀上他的后背。

他们俩其实没在车里做过。

黄子弘凡伸手掏了半天从丢在一边的裤子里掏出两个避孕套，拿给张超时脸上还带着点得意洋洋的笑容。

张超心里的无名火又上来了，也不知怎么的，他这晚觉得自己有点暴躁。

但套套里带的那点液体用来润滑是完全不够的。  
张超用手指给他弄了半天，黄子弘凡还是抓着他的胳膊喊疼。  
于是又只好摸黑在车里寻找——好像是有管护手霜在的。

黄子弘凡就在他找东西的间隙，一只手撸着他的阴茎，一只手撸着自己的。

张超终于在一堆充电线和墨镜盒什么的里面找到了目标，挤了一摊在手上，就继续去开拓黄子弘凡的后穴。

黄子屁股里夹着他的两根指头，被弄得身体渐渐软了，喉咙里开始发出难耐哼声的时候，张超继续去吻他。  
他又帮着张超戴套，扶着他的阴茎去找自己的穴口。

进去时两个人都喘，张超喘得更厉害，他把黄子弘凡的上衣拉起来，含住他的乳头轻轻的咬。

黄子被咬的浑身一颤，屁股就夹得更紧，肠道刚被进入还在适应期，便不可控制的一收一缩的痉挛。  
张超找到黄子弘凡的手握着，他的手终于因为最亲密的性事变得热起来。  
他带着黄子弘凡和他十指相扣，又要他抬起下巴和自己接吻。

找到了两人最舒适的贴合姿势后，张超加快了下身抽插的速度。  
黄子弘凡微闭着眼睛，享受着哥哥带给他刺激又极乐的体验。

高潮快要到来时，他哼着叫哥哥把他抱紧点。  
张超抱着他把自己深深的顶进他身体里去，射出来后也没着急把阴茎拔出来。

张超伏在黄子弘凡的脖子上吻着，头发掉落在黄子的脸上，弄得他痒痒的。  
黄子弘凡仰了头躲避张超发梢轻柔的抚摸，把脖子和胸口的皮肤更大限度的呈现给张超。

张超舔着他的喉结，手从他身下摸过去，摸上他的背，几乎要靠着手臂的力量把他抱起来。

黄子弘凡喘着说，哥哥，哥哥，还有一个套。

两个人折腾了一会儿换姿势，黄子弘凡坐在张超的腿上，乖乖的等他把座椅升起到最合适的位置。  
他骑在张超是身上把那根东西再次吞进去，又拉着张超的手帮自己撸动阴茎。  
张超一只手还在弄着他的乳头，又被他牵起来握着手指放在自己的鼻尖嗅闻。

黄子弘凡说:“哥哥，我喜欢你的味道。”

张超下面顶弄着他，手指灵活的侍弄他的龟头，黄子弘凡因为这刺激本能的挺起身子逃窜着，又被牛顿力学所打败，坠下来时更深的把张超的阴茎吞吃下去。

他在张超的手活儿下射了精，身上薄薄的出了一层汗，就懒洋洋的抱住对方的脖子，靠在他身上喘息。  
张超的毛衣一直没脱，两个人抱住时衣料蹭的他被玩的有些肿的乳头痒痒的，又带点高潮后敏感的刺激。

张超阴茎的动作还没停。  
黄子弘凡去吻张超的耳朵，问他不操了好不好。  
张超气道:“你爽完就不操了，我是你的按摩棒？”

黄子弘凡吻着他喊哥哥，说:“我给你口出来。”

黄子弘凡先穿了衣服，张超又放倒了座椅，把后座的灯和车载音乐都打开。  
他把灯光调到最弱，眯着眼睛看坐在驾驶座上的弟弟俯下身来含住自己的性器。

歌单是随机调的，玫瑰人生。

张超把手枕在头下，闭上眼睛，专心感受阴茎被口腔包裹的感觉。

歌也低低的唱起来。

他一直知道法国是浪漫的代名词，连带着，法语也是最浪漫的语言。  
但是其实好像没人能说出来这是为什么。

“Des yeux qui font baiser les miens  
他的双唇吻我的眼  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
嘴边掠过他的笑影  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
这就是他最初的形象  
De l’homme auquel j’appartiens  
这个男人，我属于他”

张超忍不住跟着旋律做着口型。  
浪漫到底是什么感觉？倒不知道。

以至于最后一刻时张超并不专心，回神时已经射在黄子弘凡的嘴里。  
小孩却舔着嘴角那一点乳白色的液体，爬到他身上来控诉自己欺负他。

张超把黄子弘凡抱住，扯了纸巾帮他擦干净。

黄子弘凡把头靠在他身上，听张超逐渐缓下来的心跳节奏。

末了他还是没忍住问黄子弘凡那个问题。  
“你能不能不到处跑了？”

黄子弘凡往他身上靠，张超就侧身给他让出一点位置，两个人在宽大的座椅上挤成一团。  
黄子弘凡抓着张超的手指玩，看着车窗上因为激烈运动而升腾起的雾气，要他把天窗打开。

张超虽然没得到答案，但还是被转移了注意力。  
“这会儿吹风容易感冒。”

黄子弘凡把张超的大衣拽过来盖在两个人的身上。  
“不会的。”

天窗在嗡嗡声之后开启，凉凉的风从四四方方的入口扑了进来。  
黄子弘凡把手伸进张超的大衣口袋摸，把烟和打火机掏出来。

张超把手从黄子弘凡的背后伸过去搂着他，并没阻止。

没一会儿，两个人又仰躺在一起挤成一团的抽烟。  
黄子弘凡想把烟直直的吐出天窗去，但再次输给牛顿力学。

张超忍不住伸手揉着他的头发。  
“抓住你一次可真不容易。”他喃喃的说。

黄子弘凡把两个人的烟都熄了，就趴在他身上吻他。  
张超摸着黄子弘凡的背，这一刻才清晰的感知到小孩真是瘦了好多好多。

可每次两个人相聚的时间都好短，不足够他来把每种心情说完。  
甚至这样温存的夜晚也是，没法延续到天亮。

换气时，张超问他:  
“我送你回去？”

黄子弘凡嗯了一声，忽然好像很抱歉似的抱住他。  
张超觉得他好像要说点什么，可最后对方也还是没说。

但是风还冷冷的吹，盖在身上的大衣下面也存留着暖暖的热。

END


End file.
